imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackgate Historical NPCs
Blackgate NPCs NPCs are separated into two categories: Interactive and Pantheon. Interactive NPCs are for anybody in the setting to RP for various purposes. Interactive NPCs are there to bring color to the scene that might suffer player fun and abuse as they see fit. They can be beat upon, flirted with and fitted into light role-play very easily. There will still be consequences for such things, but generally much more mild. Interactive NPCs may not be killed without founder consent. Lexiana Aadalen* Occupation: The Blackgate Hold commissary and dining hall server Race: Human Description: Lexiana 5’9″ with platinum blonde hair that is kept in a braid and looks to be no more than 18 or so years of age. Eyes are a striking pale blue that tend to be expressive with her moods. She is a strong woman physically, as is the case of many of her barbarian brethren though she retains a good deal of femininity despite this. Lexi tends to be quite friendly and outgoing, always willing to clean up a mess or help an adventurer with a simple wound she might bandage. She is often off tending to her duties but not so much she might not turn a friendly word to a customer. Lexiana also knows how to use knives to an impressive extent and will likely pitch into a fight if things are looking grim or if her life will depend on it. It’s unclear where Lexi picked up these fighting skills, though she herself has eluded to having been a street urchin on the streets of Storm Haven as a young girl, lending credence that she might well have been a street thief as well. It is believed that a small crystal charm she wears around her neck and never seems to remove is something she brags that she pick-pocketed off of an Elvish mage. She is also particularly unfriendly with slavers of any kind and has refused to serve them entirely if they are rude or troublesome. It is rumored she had been a slave herself for a time and had been owned by Lord Aero Lyons, before being bought then liberated by Kithanis uth Braegon. Most recently, Lexiana has thrown in her lot with the Blackgate Vanguard and has left Sundown to join the many that have traveled north to Blackgate. For her, this is a journey home, to face some of the shadows of her own past. *Lexiana is the channel bot. The !bar command will give a list of her public commands. Bronwyn ‘Bronnie’ L’Thyn Occupation: Cook for Blackgate Hold’s commissary and dining area. Race: Half-Elf (Wild Elvish Stock) Description: Bronwyn is a slender-framed Half Moon Elf, that stands at five feet and three inches. Quiet and unassuming, this raven-haired beauty is often a foil to the more vivacious Lexiana. Along with her dark hair, she has pale skin, dark soulful eyes and freckles on her cheeks, which much to her dismay often get her the ‘cute’ label more times than she’d like. Bronwyn, who often goes by Bronnie usually favors peasant blouses and long dresses, though she’s been known to wear trousers on the occasion that more physical work needs to be done. While she carries no weapons, she knows well enough the lethality of an iron skillet or a pot of boiling water to deal with unfriendly folk. The Half-Elf is quite shy though she is quite content making her living as a cook for Blackgate Hold. Having originally hailed from Storm Haven, where the pair had originally met. She rarely goes outside of the kitchen on her shift, but can be seen checking on patrons and soldiers alike, to ensure they’re enjoying their meal. If somebody shows an interest in cooking, or herbalism Bronwyn may eventually warm up to them and teach them a thing or two about cooking. She is also rumored to be a practicing witch dedicated to the Spirit of Temperance. Leiv Thorvaldt Occupation: Blackgate Hold’s Equipment officer Race: Human Description: Leiv is a young man roughly twenty-five years old, with wild blonde hair and striking blue eyes. He is a solidly built youth who has had a life of hard work all his life and his physique shows it. He also sports a full beard and mustache that he is quite proud of. He stands at six foot and five inches and often dons at least two firearms and a broad-bladed axe he enjoys getting personal with. Leiv is first and foremost a soldier, who knows quite a bit about various weapons and armor and can get members of the Blackgate Vanguard nearly anything they require for their adventures, though some things will obviously be more hard to procure than others. Standard firearms, melee weapons and the like are almost always readily available. Like Bronwyn, Leiv has a history with Lexiana, from her days as an urchin on the streets of Storm Haven. While this powerfully-built Northlander does not originally hail from the famous freehold, he does call it home from time to time. Many times, he can be found at the commissary learning (and getting cheated at) various card games with Lexiana. Gunthar Race: Siege GolemOccupation: Siege Golem for the Blackgate Vanguard. Description: Gunthar looks like a heavily modified suit of armor made for a half-giant, at 15 feet in height. He is crafted from sorcerously tempered Vocorium so his entire frame has a blue-silver gleam to it. Gunthar’s purpose is quite singular; he defends the city of Sundown with lethal force if necessary. When it is not doing this task he will often remain in a corner, crouched and out of the way of the comings and goings of the Raven, where he lurks in a sentry sleep. This sentry sleep makes him look dormant, however he is quite alert. He is always listening, learning and growing more intelligent of his surroundings. Gunthar considers tavern his ‘home’ and can be found there when he rests. However, the melodrama and merriment of a tavern presents quite a bit of information for him to sort through. The process is slow and it does not often understand the context in which something he hears is given. This has led to embarrassing moments (for others) but overall, the staff seems to appreciate having the golem present. Gunthar has an array of weaponry aside of his immense size, weight and strength to defend tavern-goers. Its left forearm has a Witchfire Cannon strapped to it, the right hand can retract to expose a steam-powered rotor flechette cannon that fires six inch, Witchfire Crystal-tipped flechettes, his left hand has a piston mechanism to act as a battering ram and the palm of the left hand can open to shoot a burst of flame for over fifteen feet. In addition, the right and left wrists contain rings that shoot darts filled with a highly potent sleep toxin. He will also sometimes wield a Divinium-crafted war-blade that can extend small, chain-linked blades to dispense with particularly resilient adversaries. Having seen action recently with a full-scale attack of zombies on the tavern, Gunthar has more than proven its worth to skeptics and naysayers alike. It is ever vigilant and will allow itself to be destroyed in defense of the tavern and its occupants, if need be. Gunthar suffered heavy crushing damage at the hands of a rogue Shar`Vaire archmage. As a result, his outer armor had been replaced with Blacksteel alloy that is more durable than even Boromandite, from which he was originally crafted. His inner gears and parts are still Boromandite, however. This was later upgraded again, to Vocorium upon return of an expedition to the island, Tamayr Shuryu where a great deal of the otherwise rare metal was found. The Siege Golem had been assigned to the Shadow Hunter’s Reaper Company as the city’s first law enforcement golem to help flush out the last vestiges of vampires from the city. This move was approved by Governor uth Braegon to address the ongoing crime in the Old City as well as Gunthar’s need to grow as an individual personality. Recently, Gunthar has been assigned to assist the Blackgate Vanguard and their efforts to retake Blackgate and ultimately strike out at Miroa and the infamous Arisyeema. Commander Jeriah Langsford (Deceased) Occupation: Commander of the Blackgate Vanguard forces. Race: Human Description: The good commander is a man of mingled Northlandic and Xosian bloodlines, giving him an unusual pallor to his skin but the size, strength and girth reminiscent of an ox. Standing at 6′ 3″ and nearly 230 pounds, he is both a man of imposing stature and presence. His hair is short cropped and black, with cold pale blue eyes to match his war-scarred visage. He also sports a trim beard that is often the sport of humor amongst the Dwarves of the Vanguard. Jeriah is a very gregarious and jovial man who, while has seen many of the horrors of war, has put those grisly memories in his past and lives each day to the fullest. He is dedicated to the cause of the Vanguard and would sooner fall on his own sword point than betray any of their ideals or his comrades. As one of the founding members of the Blackgate Vanguard, he has established himself as a natural leader and a man that gets things done when others have failed. Formally a royal guardsman for Grand Duke Bellicose of the Grand Duchy of Brookshire and a veteran of the War of Shadows, he is never seen without his Noble Brookshire Broadsword (a weapon given to a guardsman who has suffered injury in defense of the Grand Duke) and a customized Brookshire Firearms Redeemer coach gun, knowing well a fight could be a moment away. He is also fond of a suit of Kaalcite chainmail he wears under his uniform, made for him by the Hammerspark Dwarves. Zangief Zanamyr, the Weather Warlock Occupation: The official Weather Warlock of the Blackgate Vanguard. Race: Human Description: Zangief hails originally from Kasyr and is of full-blooded Tashrani lineage, as such he is a swarthy-skinned man, with dark hair and dark brown eyes. He is thin, but not malnourished and stands at an average height of 5′ 10″. Originally, Zangief had no interest whatsoever in the Blackgate Vanguard, for having a great dislike for cold weather. However, after losing a bet with Captain Geriah Langsford, involving a horse race between himself and the captain, Zangief found himself either committing to the Vanguard or paying Geriah a purse full of gold he really didn’t have. With his fate sealed and the wandering gypsy spirit in his blood kindled for the opportunity to wander someplace new (albeit cold) Zangief reluctantly accepted the position as weather warlock. While generally non-combative, Zangief who is dedicated to Zorah, has and can defend himself quite handily with his array of magic derived from his studies as a warlock. He does however, prefer a nice wine and good food, in front of a very warm fire to any sort of combat and will avoid outright fights if possible. He is also fond of gambling and is skilled at many games of chance, including various card games. This skill is part of an addiction to gambling however, which has gotten him into more than one fix throughout his life. Category:Blackgate (Chronicle)